Gojipedia:About
Hello, and Welcome to Wikizilla Welcome to the best place to learn everything about the universe of Godzilla. If you're not a big Godzilla fan, then this probably isn't the place for you. All information held within the confines of this wiki are related to Godzilla, either directly, or peripherally. Ah, the timeless question: What the CRAP is a wiki??!! Well, a wiki is a site where anybody -- not just webmasters or members -- can edit any page. Wikis are best used for collaborative knowledge-base type documents. For instance, one of the most successful wikis is the Wikipedia. What this means is that you could be an important author on Wikizilla. Know about some special fact in a Godzilla movie? Do you know about some deleted scene, or unmade movie? Wanna help us catalogue EVERYTHING about Godzilla? Go ahead! If you ever need to find something, use the search bar. It should help you find what you're looking for. If you know the exact page title of the thing you are looking for, click "Go" instead of "Search" to go directly to that page. If you decide to stick around, use the link at the top of this page to set up a username. To edit a page, click the "edit" link at the top of any page. Please be polite, and briefly describe any changes you make in the "Summary" text field on the edit page. Your "Summary" comments will appear on the page. This wiki does support fan-fiction and any other Godzilla self-creations, just so long as they're nothing that breaks the Rules, makes no sense or is a remake of something else. But, the only page you can edit in any way you wish is your User Page, which you will receive when you . If you ever have questions about the wiki, feel free to type them up in the help page. A knowledgeable person will most likely provide you with an answer within a few minutes. This wiki is absolutely free, no money is ever paid. Ever. Unless I change my mind. We hope you'll feel welcome here amongst fellow fans of the greatest movie monster of all time. History This section is coming soon. Wiki Etiquette If you're still unsure of how stuff works around here, you may want to check out the MediaWiki User's Guide. There you will learn how to make bold, italics, and other wiki stuff. Out of courtesy, you really shouldn't edit pages unless you are adding something meaningful (fixing grammar and spelling mistakes is okay). You also shouldn't delete pages unless you have an extremely good reason. If you want to play around and get a feel for editing pages, please do so in the Sandbox. If you want to get a good grasp of how the pages here are put together, be sure to read about our Standards for pages. The Wikipedia has a great WikiCivics section. They cover a lot of information about what is accepted and what is not accepted on a wiki. There are really no rules, but there is a definite level of etiquette involved. Some of the suggestions they offer are only relevant to the Wikipedia, but many of them apply to any wiki. Anyone interested in being a valuable contributor to any wiki should read them. See also: Wikizilla:Blocking Policy A Warning Above all, never use defamatory language or deface documents our community has worked hard to create. Note that the wiki gives everyone the ability to revert documents back to their original state. Therefore, no one can permanently harm the wiki by deleting pages. All an offender will accomplish is to slightly annoy our wiki community. After repeated defacings our administrators will permanently block the offender's IP address. If defamatory language is seen it will be changed or deleted. Thank you for visiting the Wikizilla. Let's get it on! Sources? Most times, information is taken from a source other than pure memory. Please try to cite all sources here in order for credit to be given where due. This way, all information on Wikizilla follows the guidelines of our Canon Policy. What Wikizilla is not Before you create an article, please remember what Wikizilla is not. What is a Wikia? Wikia hosts Wikizilla and provides bandwidth to this project. History of Wikia :Main Article: Wikia Wikia is a wiki hosting service created in 2004 a collection of wikis running on MediaWiki software and operated by Wikia, Inc. It is free of charge for readers and editors, and gets its income from advertisements. As of mid-2006 its Alexa Internet traffic ranking was around 3000. Notes This page is still in the works. At the present it is mostly a copy of the Halopedia policy, but it will soon be adapted to suit the needs of this site. About